The Pharmacist
The Pharmacist was the first of the MadDog linage to control a family. As great a citizen as MadDog was, The Pharmacist was as bad a leader. Pharm, as he was known, did not play the political game very well. He was quite blunt and straight forward. This agitated many people. Pharm started up his family in Chicago. It was an off spring of the NY family, Muppets Construction Inc., therefore they had close ties. Pharm was quick to get on the wrong side of Detroit. Not because he intended to but rather because he was quite naive. Dino Zoff was the head of the Detroit crime family and he was kind enough to release Sahah to be Pharm’s Right Hand Woman. Shortly after that, another Detroit mobster approached him and asked Pharm to talk to Dino about releasing him so he could join the Pharmaceuticals. Now Pharm’s philosophy was the only way to leave a family was in a body bag. However, Pharm needed members to jack up the size of his family which was about ten members. Dino was slightly upset because he felt that he had been gracious enough to allow Sahah to leave and he viewed this new request as Chicago trying to bogart his members. Dino refused the request. In hindsight, Pharm just should have reported to Dino that a member was trying to leave. Pharm was having problems with his members. Several had asked top leave to join other families. Being low on cash for his bodyguards, Pharm made them pay a one million dollar exit fee. Other members never donated or did anything for the family so one day he took five freeloaders to a warehouse and just shot them all. One day Pharm saw Amelie Cerrano walking down Inactive Avenue and he shot her. At the time, Pharm felt anyone on Inactive Avenue was fair game for shooting and when Detroit queried him about it, that is what he replied. Instead of apologizing and trying to make things right, he stuck to the fact that he had a right to kill her. Her brother, Angelo, a Detroit Capo, wasn’t listening to none of that and he and a friend named Everglade ambushed Sahah and killed her. Next they set their sight on Pharm and Angelo took a couple shots at him. Angelo had rapped and was a citizen. Thoroughly confused Pharm already wounded, hopped the next plane to Miami. There Everglade shot him and Pharm fell to the ground dead. Dino took a hands-off approach to the shootings as he considered it a personal matter and not a family matter. Aureliano. who was the Left Hand Man in the family, refused to fight when the shooting started took over the family when Pharm died. He immediately made peace with Angelo and Everglade and went on to run the Freemasons. Because of Pharm’s naivety and a lack of family loyalty, The Pharmaceuticals never really had a chance. The circumstances surrounding Pharm changed quite a bit of the Mafia landscape. Aureliano who took over Pharm's family would go on to run a quite successful family in the Freemasons. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso